Unexpected saviour
by vegetanime
Summary: Agon finds Hiruma being beaten in an alleyway. He takes him home and discovers Hiruma's had a problem with a Yakuza boss. Will this knowledge stir some hidden feeling in Agon? Agon X Hiruma. Set after the end of the manga, in University.


**This is my first AgoHiru, I hope I was able to show well each of their personalities. Enjoy XD**

**Declaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

-Fucking dreads…- he whispered, panting heavily.

-What the fuck were you thinking, trash!?- shouted Agon, smashing a guy's head against the wall while breaking another's nose with his elbow.

The blond just cackled softly, unable to move from his position against a wall.

Agon growled in annoyance as he punched and kicked every man he got his hands on into a bloody pulp. When the remaining cowards ran away and the rest laid unconscious in the floor, Agon approached him.

-Look at you, unable to move a finger. I should leave your pathetic ass here, trash.

Hiruma tried to show his infamous devilish grin, but he didn't manage to hide all of his exhaustion and pain. Agon stared at him for a long time, before pulling him up brusquely, yet careful not to hurt him further.

The blond's legs shook from the effort, but he managed to straighten himself. A ghost of a smile appeared in Agon's face at the blond's prideful action

They started walking out of the dark alleyway. They hadn't even rounded the corner when Hiruma's legs gave out. Agon reacted quickly and caught him before he fell into the floor. He told himself he had reacted on instinct and on his ``God Speed Impulse´´ as he pulled the skinny boy back up with the arm he had hooked around his waist. He heard him pant and cough, and frowned. They started walking slowly, but Agon stopped when they reached a streetlight and could see the other boy properly. He had a quite disheveled appearance: with a busted lip and a possibly broken nose, nasty and bloody bruises and cuts covering his face and probably his whole body too. It was all too sophisticated and cleverly done to be a usual gang-beating.

When he saw the usual sharp green eyes unfocusing, he decided he could ask him about it and think it over somewhere else. And so, he wrapped one of the slender pale arms around his strong neck to steady the blond and started walking fastly towards the hotel room, almost sweeping Hiruma along with him.

When he arrived to the trash's place, he looked for the keys in all of the boy's pockets but couldn't find it. A short look at the devil blond showed him that he was almost blacking out already, so he just broke the door's handle and entered. Putting a chair against the door to keep it from opening, he laid Hiruma down on his bed. Grabbing the almost empty first-aid kit from the small bathroom, he sat down beside him and stared.

-Holly fuck, I don't even know what I'm doing here.-he mumbled as Hiruma turned his head to grin at him.

-I'm touched that you helped me being so close to Xmas, even if it's to get presents from the Three Fucking Wise Men.

-Shut up, trash! What the hell were you thinking out there!? Who the hell were those trashes!?

He heard him sigh and growled impatiently as the blond squinted his eyes shut and reopened them when the sudden dizziness went away.

-I suppose you already have noticed they weren't a street gang of losers , or else you wouldn't be asking.- he started tiredly, his rough voice barely above a whisper.- They were some lowscum from a Yakuza group. They hadn't even touched me when you arrived.

-Then who did this?-asked Agon impatiently, not really giving importance to the term _Yakuza_ as it had a_ lowscum_ in front. He himself had also fought against them some time or other.

-Their boss. We had a little disagreement with a deal and…

-You made a deal with a Yakuza boss!? Are you fucking crazy, trash!?

-I was just bored and found interesting information and thought it would be fun. Besides, you're not one to talk.-he answered nonchalantly, flashing him a smug wide grin.

-You're a fucking idiot, trash.

-You also do idiotic things when you get bored, fucking dreads.- was his smartass reply as he sat up and took what little was left of his shirt off.-Now help me with this.

Together, they managed to somewhat clean and bandage his ugly cuts and bruises from torso and legs. Agon had to restrain himself from going back to where he had found him and kill the trashes that had run away when he saw all the wounds and marks in the other boy's pale skin. One in particular caught his attention.

-What the hell is this? - He snapped, pulling one of his knees forward so he could see the strange mark on his thigh. Hiruma was quick to pull it away from his hand.

-Nothing. - He s aid tiredly, not bothering to elaborate further or make up an excuse.

-Nothing? Don't fuck with me trash. Was that a fucking bite mark? - he said angrily, nearing his face to the trash's.

The blond devil looked at him straight in the eye, an unusual serious expression on his face. As hard as he tried to conceal it, exhaustion and pain could be seen in his face.

-So what? - He finally said, defiance in his words.

-What the hell is a bite mark doing in your thigh, you shitty trash!?

When he remained silent, Agon growled in frustration and kicked a lonely and empty coke bottle dropped near the bed with all his strength, sending it crashing into the furthest wall. He brought a hand behind his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Even though he knew he was getting too worked up over a trash like Hiruma, he couldn't help it. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Hiruma was his first and best friend, if he had any. Many people would say they relationship was strange: the two demons of Tokyo hanging out together, to do some unspeakable evil things, no less. People just couldn't understand how two people who supposedly hated each other, and being the way they were ( a violent sport genius and a manipulative cunning devil), could possibly hang out together without ripping each other's throat off. But truth was, it was the best relationship for them: neither of them told off the other for anything they did, like some others tried to do with things like "it's wrong and evil" or "you're a bad person".

Neither would admit it, but they had missed that kind of relationship during the time they were separated. So when they signed up for the same college and were in "good terms" again after the America's international, they had started to meet again. It seemed they had picked their partnership just were they had left it before the whole Shinryuuji fiasco, and had been hanging out a lot lately.

Two weeks before, however, Hiruma had said he wouldn't be seeing him much that week, as he seemed to have a "job" to do and he didn't need Agon's help. The dreadlock headed boy had wanted to tell him that it didn't matter and that he could still be around even if he didn't need him, but he hadn't wanted to look desperate. He had let the boring week pass by, but became wary when the devil started to miss some classes, and more importantly, training. It had shocked everyone in the team and had wanted to find Hiruma to ask him, but he had decided to take care of things himself. He had been looking for some of the devilish boy's slaves to ask them about his whereabouts when he had heard noises in a near alleyway and found the teen he was looking for beating against a wall with a man very, _very_ close to him and a gang surrounding them. He had roared and charged against the whole group standing there, but the man had disappeared before he had time to touch him.

He waited for an explanation from the trash, and would get it even if he had to beat him to death.

-I'm waiting, trash.

-There's nothing to wait for, fucking dreads.

Agon growled in fury. He grabbed the bleached hair and painfully yanked it backwards so that Hiruma was looking at him straight in the eye.

-Don't toy with me, you bastard! What the fuck happened!?

It only angered him further when the blond just stared back calmly and asked:

-Why do you care so fucking much? Aren't I supposed to be fucking trash below your fucking feet? Then get the fuck out of here and leave me fucking alone.

The hand holding the blond hair tightened as Agon neared their faces abruptly.

-Don't fuck with me, trash.-he hissed, his angry and heated glare meeting one just as intense.

-You're the fucking nosy here, you asshole.

Agon stared at him some more before releasing him and standing up. He began walking up and down, trying to think up something.

Hiruma would have been amused by his antics any other time, but he was so fucking tired to be aware of it.

-If you're gonna fucking stay then you've got some food in the fridge and a pair of blankets in the wardrobe. Goodnight, fucking dreads.- and with that, he enveloped himself in blankets and buried his head in the pillow.

Agon stared in desbilief even when he heard the steady (if not somewhat pained) breath coming from the bed. Sighing in annoyance, he contemplated for a couple of seconds what to do before stripping to his T-shirt and underwear and climbing in the bed as far from the blanket- cocoon as possible, which wasn't much taking the bed's size into account, and he too fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with a strange feeling, groggily looking around the somewhat familiar place. When he remembered last night, he looked next to him to surprisingly find the same blanket-cocoon of last night.

From the few times they had sleep together (which had been very few times when some plan fucked up and they had to hide together somewhere or they arrived too late to one of either's house and both slept in the same room), Hiruma had always stayed up till late typing in his laptop or phone and was always up before he was.

He had to be very tired not to even stir the whole night. He moved closer to him to see if he was still alive when a gun appeared out of nowhere aiming between hi eyebrows.

-Fucking dreads, when I told you where the fucking blankets were, I meant you slept either in the floor or in the couch, not here with me.- the tired voice surfaced little by little until some of the devil's face could be seen.

-Shut up, trash. Gods don't sleep in the floor.

-Not my fucking problem. - He answered coming out of his blanket fortress and yawned softly.

-Do you have anything for breakfast? I'm hungry.

-Noodles in the fridge. - He said with a tired sigh.

He heated two cups of instantaneous noodles in the microwave and took two pairs of chopsticks before going back to bed. They ate in silence, each of them thinking about their own things, till Agon's patience ran out.

-Well? Are you gonna tell me what last night was about?

Hiruma froze, the noodles hanging from hi chopsticks, which were halfway to his open mouth. His green eyes looked at him with exasperation.

-Are you fucking deaf? I've already told you: no!

-Why the fuck not!?- the dreadhead exclaimed, losing his last bit of patience.-You owe me! If I hadn't been there to save your sorry trashy ass they would have killed you!

-He wouldn't.- Hiruma snapped in a serious tone.

-He? You mean the boss?- asked Agon, confused.

-Yes, he wouldn't have killed me.

-Aaaah!? And how can you be so sure, trash?

-Because he still wants something from me.

-Something like what?- Agon was getting more and more angry, and his own confusion angered him further. What the hell could a Yakuza boss want from a college student? It made no sense! Thinking it over, though, Hiruma was no ordinary student…

The blond stared at him for a moment, really serious and as if seizing him up, until he finally answered.

-My notebook, my services and … my body.

Agon stared at him blankly, first confusion and then understanding and disbelief showing clearly in his face.

-Your…body? What the fuck…?-he stopped talking, looking at him up and down. Something inside his mind clicked and suddenly everything was clear: the missing days, the wounds, the gang, the boss' nearness to Hiruma, the bite mark… The tan boy suddenly turned serious, anger boiling inside him, ready to come out.

-Did he fuck you?

-Not yet- was the calm and deadly serious response.

-Yet!?- Agon exploded; grabbing Hiruma's bleached hair and nearing their faces.-What the fuck does that mean!?

-He will try to, _again- _the blond watched the dradhead's angry reaction, impassive- What's the matter, fucking dreads? Why does it anger you so much? You gonna help me neutralize him or what?

With his tease, Agon just lost it, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Hiruma.

It was a violent, primal kiss that almost drew off blood, but the blond didn't protest. Instead, he had closed his eyes and let the purple haired boy's tongue roam in his mouth.

When he felt the necessity to breath he moved away and looked at the quarterback's face for signs. The pale boy opened his eyes slowly and grinned devilishly.

-kekeke- he cackled- great way of showing your anger, isn't it, fucking dreads?

-Shut up, trash- he whispered, pulling Hiruma for another kiss, this time less forceful and more playful.

The blond soon answered him by grabbing his short dreadlocks and nearing their bodies. Agon hummed in appreciation and moved his hand to the slim waist. They broke from their kiss, panting, looking into each other's eyes with lust and challenge. The staring contest ended when the tan boy pulled at the elf-eared teen's legs, making him lay down. He positioned himself above him and said arrogantly:

-That Yakuza guy hasn't, but I will fuck you.

-Kekeke. How can you be so sure?- teased Hiruma, showing all of his pointy teeth.

-Because I'm a god, and you're my devil. Mine alone.- he whispered, very sure and serious of what he was saying, before kissing the blond again.

The next day, in Saikyodai University, the amefuto training took place. Hiruma attended as if nothing had happened the previous weeks, shooting at anyone nosy enough as to ask him why he had been missing. The devil shot at Agon more than usual, shouting something alone the lines of:

"Fucking dreads, be more fucking carful next time! My ass is fucking hurting!"

_THE END_

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed! Now, the big question is, where did the noodle cups go!? To Hiruma's magic pocket, of course! I think he blackmailed Doraemon to give it to him. Review please!**


End file.
